


Kenma can't hear Kuroo so punishment time!

by thickbutterfly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Kenma playing video games, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly
Summary: Kenma has his headphones on, while Kuroo is trying to ask him what he wants for dinner tonight, but since Kenma can't hear him-Kuroo decides to be a tease.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 106





	Kenma can't hear Kuroo so punishment time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it <3

"Kenma!" Kuroo called out from the hallway as he pet their cat. "What do you want to eat tonight? I won't cook mushrooms if you don't want them again." 

There was no answer. 

"Kyanma!" Kuroo let the cat lick his hand as he looked in the direction of their room. "Kenma?" 

Kuroo stood up and walked to their shared bedroom, and peeked his head in hoping to not interrupt one of his streams again. "Babe?" 

Kenma was laying on his stomach wearing on of Kuroo's oversized hoodies, wearing headphones on his head, and was playing a game from a sponsor. The sounds of his controller clicking was the only sound in the room.

"Kenma? Can you hear me?" Kuroo stepped into the room. "Baby?" 

Kuroo snapped his fingers next to Kenma's headphones hoping to earn a reply. There was none. Kenma couldn't hear Kuroo at all.

Kuroo put his hands on his hips looking at his husband, who gave himself a day off from Bouncing Ball Corp to play the video game. He decided to be a beta tester and played the game since he finished breakfast. Kuroo had to bring lunch to him, but looked like Kenma still didn't budge from that spot. 

Kuroo sighed and was about to leave the room to come up with an idea for dinner, but his eyes saw an interesting sight. Kenma's bare ass. 

The hoodie must've rolled up and now Kenma's ass was out for Kuroo to see. 

"Did he not wear boxers at all today?" Kuroo asked himself as he looked up at Kenma and back down at his ass. Kuroo then smirked. "Well I mind as well have fun then."

Kuroo climbed into the bed behind Kenma, who didn't bother looking or reacting. He was zoned into the game. 

Kuroo reached into the nightstand beside their bed and took out lube. He put some on his fingers, and put it back into the nightstand. 

Kuroo grabbed one of Kenma's ass cheeks to reach his rectum. 

Kenma flinched when Kuroo inserted one finger inside of him, and moaned underneath his breath without pausing his game.

Kuroo started to rub against Kenma's prostate with his finger, gaining a whiney moan from the shorter male. Kuroo continued to rub his prostate, until he inserted another finger inside and moved them in a scissor motion. 

There was more clicking sounds until Kenma said in between moans. "K-kuro, can you wait until-ahh! s-shit...I-I finish this?"

Kuroo licked his lips at the sound of his husband's moans. "Hmm? Stop? Am i distracting you baby?" 

"K-kind of..."

"I am?" Kuroo chuckles as he inserted a third finger inside Kenma. "Alright, if I am then tell me to stop, and if i'm not then you have no problem playing the game like this."

"K-Kuro...mmm..." Kenma clenched around Kuroo's fingers and his legs were trembling a bit. "T-there...f-fuck..." 

Kuroo leaned forward to whisper next to Kenma's headphones. "I wonder what your employees would say if they knew the CEO of Bouncing Ball Corp was a slut for me." 

Kenma bit down on his bottom lip. "F-fuck...I-I wouldn't b-be able to face them...mmm." 

Kuroo kept stretching out Kenma while he spoke. "You turned down your volume to tell me to stop, but your body is saying something differently. Are you lying to me Kenma?" 

"N-no..."

"You're not? Well..." Kuroo removed his fingers out of Kenma, who whined at the loss of something inside of him. "I'll just leave you alone then." 

Before Kuroo could climb off the bed, Kenma paused his game, put down his controller, took off his headphones, and pushed Kuroo back onto the bed and straddled him. He pressed their lips together and grinded his hips to rub against Kuroo. 

Kenma broke the kiss to lick Kuroo's neck, and whined for Kuroo, who kept his hands on the bed. 

"You look desperate for something." Kuroo used his index finger and thumb to turn Kenma's face to look at him in the eye. "Tell me what you want, Kozume." 

The way Kuroo said 'Kozume' sent shivers down Kenma's spine, but he loved how much Kuroo can effect him like this. It just turned him on even more.

"I-I want Tetsurou to fill me inside." Kenma said while his face turned a shade of red.

Kuroo moved his hands to Kenma's hips. "Why should I fuck you? Hmm?" 

"B-because i've been a naughty kitty." 

Kuroo gropped Kenma's ass in his hands, and used one hand to spank him causing Kenma to yelp. "Look at you. Your dick twitching from a simple spanking, and your so needy for me is so erotic. If you want it so badly, then take it out yourself and put it inside you."

Kuroo moved his hands behind his hand and smirked. 

Kenma hesitated before reaching into the nightstand for the lube. He climbed off Kuroo to pull down the male's pants to his thighs. He yanked down Kuroo's boxers as well, freeing the hard cock. Kenma's mouth watered at the twitching sight, and poured lube on it and used his hand to coat it. He put the lube back, and hovered himself over the cock. 

He lowered his hips down onto the cock and felt the tip enter inside of him.

"Mmm..." Kenma could feel the cock stretch him out as he went lower on it. 

Kuroo tried his best to not push Kenma down on the rest of the inches, and just moaned while watching Kenma struggle to put everything in. 

"K-Kuro..." Kenma had his hands on Kuroo's chest. "I-It's too big...it won't go in." 

Kuroo tilted his head at Kenma in confusion. "You've been cumming from my cock for too long to not fit it inside of you. Your insides are basically carved into my shape. I can feel you clenching down on me so desperately, and you tell me you can't put it in?" 

"H-help me...please." 

"Why should I?" 

"B-because i'll be a good kitty for now on." 

Kuroo licks his lips and grips Kenma's hips. "You better." Kuroo slammed Kenma down to swallow the rest of him inside. 

Kenma let out a high pitched moan when Kuroo thrusted right against his prostate when he slammed him down. Kenma trembled trying to move his hips but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Kuroo shook his head. "The slut needs my help, huh?"

"Y-yes Tetsu." 

"Lean back on your hands and lift your legs up." 

Kenma obeyed and did what Kuroo asked. Kuroo held onto Kenma's thighs as he rammed inside of Kenma, making sure to hit his prostate at every thrust. 

"T-tetsu...mmm...f-f-fuck! A-aah!...Harder...f-fuck me...uh!...h-harder...ngh." 

Kuroo gave in and fucked Kenma harder, and filled the room with skin slapping and moans. 

"I-I'm about to c-cum...ngh!" 

"Cum for me Kozume." Kuroo said without stopping his hips. 

Kenma leaned his head back. and let out another moan before cumming all over Kuroo's hoodie and on Kuroo's chest. 

Kuroo didn't stop his thrusts, and Kenma was feeling overwhelming pleasure as his body overstimulated from Kuroo not letting him recover from his intense orgasm. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Ahh! K-Kuro...mmm...T-tetsu...ugh! I-I'm going to c-cum...ngh...a-again." 

"Cum with me." Kuroo groaned out as he gripped Kenma's thighs tighter. 

Soon Kenma came again and Kuroo came inside Kenma. 

Kenma rolled off of Kuroo out of breath, and tried to recover from cumming twice in a row. 

Kuroo reached into the nightstand for the butt plug, and leaned over to insert it inside Kenma to plug his cum inside of him. 

"Ngh..." Kenma moaned when Kuroo put the butt plug inside of him. "W-wha-"

"I want to see you play the rest of the game with my cum inside of you." Kuroo said next to Kenma's ear. 

Kenma didn't go against the idea and nods. "Y-yes Tetsu." 

Kuroo plants a kiss on Kenma's forehead. "I love you, Kozume." 

"I love you more, Tetsu."

Kuroo spanked Kenma once more before leaving the room. 

Kenma blushed profusely before returning to his game with the plug inside of him. This time he kept his headphones off to listen for his husband's movements and voice. 


End file.
